Halp:Rich text editor
Welcome to Wikia's new rich text editor, currently in heavy development. Currently, almost all formatting can be done via the editor, including images and templates. If there are important abilities missing please let us know. What does this editor do? The editor allows you to use a "word-processor" type toolbar to format an article in the following ways without any wikimarkup: * Basic formatting - including bold, italic and strike-through * Lists, with bullet points or with numbers * Links, including both interwiki and external links * Images, using the editor * Videos, using the * Tables * Templates, with built-in template selector and editor * Add or Edit categories at the end of the article (new) When in the default mode, the article will appear in the edit box almost exactly as it will on the saved page, like an instant preview. Users can also switch to "Wikitext source" mode to view and edit the article using wikimarkup. To get to this mode, click the "wikitext source" button on the far right of the toolbar. To edit existing images, videos, tables and templates: * Images and videos - hover over the image/video and click "edit" * Tables - right-click on the table * Templates - click on the grey square containing the name of the template Link editing To add links, click on the icon with a picture of a chain link on it. It can be found in under Lists and Links. Image:NewEditor7.png|Internal link (also use for interwiki links) Image:NewEditor8.png|External link Template editing steps Image:NewEditor3.png|Template insertion screen Image:NewEditor4.png|Template editing (fill in inputs and click preview) Image:NewEditor5.png|Template as seen in editor, with hover effect Note, you can customize the list of templates available on the templates dropdown menu via MediaWiki:Editor-template-list. What does this editor not do? The editor is active for articles, user pages, and image description pages. All other pages (including all talk pages) currently use the old editor. You can view, but not directly edit templates, parser functions, and references. These elements will still appear in edit mode but will be marked by a grey background. You can change template parameters by clicking on the template and using the dialog that pops up. To edit parser functions, you must switch to wikitext source mode. In a few specific cases, the new editor cannot be turned on at all. In these cases, the old editor will be used. This will happen if: * There are HTML comments in the text. * The __NOWYSIWYG__ has been used. How do I turn off the new editor * To disable this editor for yourself, go to and select the "Editing" tab. Tick the option to "Disable Rich Text Editing". * To disable the new editor for a single article you can use the special word __NOWYSIWYG__ (Note: The new editor system will still be loaded, but will be locked to 'source' mode.) Feedback If you have feedback about the new editor, please visit the Central Forums or email staff using . de:Hilfe:Neuer Editor